A Portrait Of Two Lovers
by MissHellsing
Summary: Rei has the ability to paint life itself and wants to get noticed. When searching for inspiration, he sees a gorgeous young man. But did he got more than just a good painting?Rei x Kai Shonen Ai DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Inspiration

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Beyblade or any of its gorgeous characters (lol).

Hiya everyone and thanks for coming to read this story. Its gonna be an on going one, so please come back and read my updates! I'm hoping to update once a week, maybe even sooner (hopefully).

Anyway, let the fic begin!

* * *

A Portrait of Two Lovers

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Rei, this your chance. Your big break. I want only your greatest, you're finest …Anything less will be unacceptable!"

The words played over and over in Rei's head, a broken tape serving as a constant reminder that only his greatest art would get him noticed. Rei was an amazing artist. It seemed as if he could paint life itself, the movement and emotion inside of everyone and everything. Music, sound, smell…. He could paint them all. But now he couldn't. It just didn't seem to flow. And in only a week, he needed to produce and complete his greatest work of art yet. But he needed something…he needed inspiration…

Rei was lost in thought, chewing on his pencil,playing with his lusicious raven locks which reached to his knees,sitting on beneath the pink branches of a blossoming sakura tree. The day was light and warm, and he was seated under the shade and atop a hill, a few families out for the day not so far away but not too close. This was the perfect place and condition for Rei to draw. Some of his finest works had been produced here, but of course, _they just weren't good enough._

"Damn bastard has to have the best I'll show him good I'll show him the GREATEST!" Rei jumped up and posed, one hand on his hip in a fist and the other punching out. He didn't notice what he was doing and all the families and their children laughed and pointed at him.

"Eh…. Hehehe!" Ray laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Picking up his sketch book and pencils, he ran to the other side of the huge tree.

'That… was so embarrassing." Rei thought.

"Anyway back to work, back to work… God, just send me some some inspiration!"

Suddenly Ray saw him. If there was a God, he had truly answered Ray.

Standing, beside a tall oak tree not too far away, stood a boy. But not any boy.

He stood alone, stoic, his eyes only showing a hint at his emotions, a hint of a deep longing inside him. The wing blew at his sea blue hair, which hung over his face to further mask his feelings, then a deeper blue at the back, and loger, down to the middle of his back and tied with an old black ribbon. He was dressed in black, long black coat, baggy black jeans, loose black vest. His body was long and elegant, gently muscled. And his beauty was a sin. For looks like that, he must have sold tothe devil, Ray thought.

Everybody had called Ray beautiful because of his delicate, feminine features, but next to him, Ray felt dirty and common.

He posessed the beauty of the night, mysterious and full of secrets, suprises hidden in him. He was the spirit of the night, absorbing the sun when it fell upon himself.

Rei couldn't believe his eyes. How could such a thing of utter beauty suddenly appear before him? And at such a time as this? Suddenly he had all the inspiration he could need- and more. He felt that he really could create the greatest piece of art than ever before.

Then their eyes met. The boy's deep violet clashed with Ray's shining amber orbs. Darkness hit light; gold hit purple. Ray couldn't take it. It was too much.

He turned and ran away, hair billowing behind him. But as he ran, he didn't notice the small secret smile appear on the boy's handsome face.

* * *

Rei instanly set up his canvas as soon as he got home. He heard his mom calling him so he locked his bedroom door, and set stright to work. 

He began with painting with black, and everything flowed like a river after that. Rei ignored his mother's cries, and never once did he put down his brush. Colours of blue, purple and black made the picture, the colouring and lines perfect.

Rei put down his brush with a sorte hand. He didn't realize just how long he had painted after that for he had never stopped, but through his bedroom window he could see it was dark. He turned to admire his work.

It truly was his finest yet. A darkly handsome blue haired boy with spread black wings loomed from the picture, and it seemed as if the boy was alive, just trapped inside the canvas. Rei couldn't believe it. It was like he had caught him, kept him for himself. Then it hit Rei.

"I can't give him away" he said to himself "he..." Ray blushed suddenly "he is mine. All mine!"

"Rei! Rei! Come out of there!" he heard his mother cry.

"Sorry Mom!" Rei cried, running to unlock the door, but as he did so, he caught a reflection of his red face in themirror.

He shook his head vigourously.

'Why was I' he thought 'Blushing like that just now?'

* * *

"This-this is perfect!" 

Rei watched as the man who had so wanted his work praised hispainting of the mysterious boy. He wore a fine cut navy blue suit, with a black silk tie and white dress shirt. He was strikingly handsome with piercing emerald eyes and a shock of golden hair. His name was Brooklyn.

"Rei, this could get you noticed by so many... I could make you a great artist!" he set his dancing emerald eyes upon Ray. Ray fidgeted nervously.

"Sir?" Ray squeaked. Brooklyn laughed, a heartful, cheerful sound. "Don't sound so scared, Rei, I don't bite!"

Suddenly, a sly smile spread on Brooklyns face. He moved over to Rei, and kneeled before him, so their faces were level.

"Or" his voice was sultry and seductive "do you want me too, little beauty?"

Rei flushed crimson. He didn't know what to say. But he breathed a sigh or relief when Brooklyn stood up and turned away with a laugh.

"But I don't think that is very appropiate right now, do you?" he winked at Ray. Ray shook his head in embarrasment. Brooklyn laughed again.

"Anyway, I believe you wanted to ask me something?"

Rei's head snapped up at that. "Oh-yeah, yeah.."

Brooklyns eyes locked on Rei "So?..."

Rei's face had turned the brightest of red's. He looked down at his feet.

"Brooklyn, I..."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I.." Rei gulped " I-I can't give you that picture!"

Brooklyn's face turned dark and serious for a second, then turned to and expression of carelessness. But Rei hadn't missed it.

"Ha! Fine, Rei. You want to be a lone painter, with work unnoticed and stupidly trying to get his work noticed when nobody will? _I_ gave you a chance of a lifetime, Rei, and you won't take it just because you want to stare at something you can never have. Guys like this don't exist, Ray, hes too perfect, so so don't fall in love with it!"

"But I..." Ray was confused, then suddenly got what Brooklyn said. "Hey, he is real, I saw him in the park! He's the one who inspired me to draw this, and..." Ray suddenly realised what he had just said.

"AndI DON'T LIKE GUYS!I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS A GOOD SUBJECT TO DRAW THATS ALL NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING-"

"Shut up!" shouted Brooklyn. Rei instantly fell silent.

"If he matters to you so much," and here another sly look came across Brooklyn's face which reminded Rei vaguely of a fox, "You can keep it."

Rei jumped up happily, a smile spread across his face. "Really? Really?"

"Of course, on one condition..."

Rei's smile faltered "What?"

"I want another one- even better than before."

* * *

Rei splashed a huge black cross across another failed picture in anger. It just didn't feel right. The river wasn' flowing.

"I can't do it!" Rei flopped back on his bed. He had stayed up all night trying to draw, but he would never be able too do it.

His eyes strayed to his picture, upon a canvas stand.

"Well, sir, you've got mein a fine mess, haven't you?" Rei sighed. "I don't even know you're name or anything about you!" Ray smiled a sad smile.

"If only I knew you better..." Rei's eyes filled with longing.

"..But would somebody like you-ever notice somebody like me?" Rei curled up in a ball, he grabbed a pillow and held it to him.

'What are- these emotions?' Rei thought to himself,feeling his face warming.'I'm so confused...I've never felt anything like this before.'

He stared at the painting again. "What are- these feelings?"

Suddenly, it hit Rei. He knew how to get the river flowing again, how to understand his confused feelings.

Rei sat up suddenly, a confident grin on his face. "I know, I'll go see him now! I don't care if its dark, I'll wait for him until he comes! And I'll find out his name, and all I'll need to know!"

Rei smiled at the picture. "I'm coming to see you, mysterious stranger!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. My first chapter. Hope you all liked it and hope i didn't bore you lol. .

Next chapter will be up Asap I don't want to keep you all waiting to see what happens next lol im interested myself.

Rei:...

Me:Yes, Rei-kun?

Rei:You made me gay.

Me:Teehee! But are you? We'll find out later on!

Rei:I hate you.

Me:I love you too, Kitten!

Please send comments and reviews! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

Hiya everybody! I'm back!.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I have been feeling down lately and they really cheered me up. And in response to Spotted Shadow saying she was rambling-

Ramble, please! I like long reviews. There very interesting and help me get to know readers better.

But I'm rambling myself, and I'm sure you don't want that. You lovely people want the new chappy, so here it is!

(Oops!Almost forgot!) Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I have kidnapped Rei and Kai. lol

* * *

A Portrait Of Two Lovers

Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

Rei stood huddled in a shivering ball beneath his favourite sakura tree, petals falling in his loose raven hair, making it seem like stars in the endless galaxy.

Rei blew one off his nose. 'It's summer! It shouldn't be this cold at night! God, wearing this doesn't help either. I shoulda brought a jacket!' Rei looked down at the attire he was wearing. A red sleeveless top with a yin-yang emblazoned across the front, baggy blue jeans, worn and covered with patches of bands and random things...Rei was an artist in many ways. He had brushed his hair until it shone, and worn a matching red yin-yang bandanna to hold back the bangs at the front. Yes, it wasn't clothesto keep warm, but Rei kept on telling himself it would get himself noticed.

He didn't admit it was because he wanted to look good.

Rei cuddled his knees close for warmth, or maybe because of an absence of something, or someone else.

"He isn't going to come..." Tears squeezed out of Rei's closed eyes. "I am so stupid! He was probably just walking through the park. Why would I expect him to just be here when I want him too? He has better things to do, unlike a loser like me..."

He punched the ground weakly. "I am so, so stupid..."

"You could say that again, coming here at this time of night just to see me."

Rei's eyes snapped open. A voice like black velvet, smooth and flowing, but with a hint of steel, sharp and biting.

He slowly raised his head. He couldn't believe it. There he stood before him, not too far away, the same place as last time. He was like a piece of shadow come to life, wearing the same clothes as before, his hair and jacket blowing gently in a soft wind. He seemed to meld into the blackness, those wondrous violet eyes like two other-worldly flames in the darkness.

'He _must_ be the darkness.' Ray thought in disbelief. 'How could he just appear like that?'

He sighed, a sound like a leaf being tossed by the breeze.

"I don't understand you. You came here to see me, a total stranger, and you don't even say a word?" His voice was too beautiful.

Rei gulped, breaking himself out of his enchantment. He didn't want to appear like some sorta lovesick teenager, even though he convinced himself he wasn't feeling that.

Rei rose to his feet.

"I-I saw you before, and-I was in a bit of a tight space. You see, I'm an artist, and I needed some inspiration, and thats what you gave to me. You helped me draw the-the greatest picture I've ever done before, and thanks alot for that, and now I need to draw another, and it just wouldn't work, so I..."

Rei looked down at his feet. "..I had to see you again."

He looked up at Kai, to see the impact of his words. But his face didn't change, he still looked lazy and unfairly beautiful.

"So," now he smiled and closed his eyes, a small smile. "I'm that much of an inspiration? Well, I'm glad to be of help," but at this his eyes opened, but they were half shuttered and gave him an incredibly sultry look which made Rei blush slightly.

"But I don't think that was the only reason you came to see me."

Rei exploded. "WHAT! WHADDAYA MEAN BY THAT! WHAT ELSE DID I COME TO DO HUH HUH IT'S JUST I'M GONNA GET BIG AND I NEEDED HELP THAT ALL NOTHING ELSE NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING-"

Kai laughed softly. It was an amazingly lovely sound and silenced Rei immediately. It was like silver bells tinkling softly or wine glasses being knocked together gently.

"Well I..." Ray clenched his fists and stared into Kai's eyes.

"I need to know your name. Please."

Kai flicked his hair back. "The names Kai Hiwatari."

He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Rei cried. In an amazing bout of courage he ran to Kai, so he stood just behind him.

Kai stopped. "For what? You obviously don't have anything else to say, so I'm wasting my time."

Rei blushed crimson. 'What am I doing?' he thoughtto himself in disbelief.

"My-my names Rei Kon." Rei stammered. "D-don't forget that."

Kai suddenly turned to him and gripped him by the shoulders. "And why should I? Because you're in love with me, right?"

"What? I-I'm not!"Rei cried.

Kai laughed. "And don't act like you don't want this, little boy."

Kai suddenly pressed his lips against Rei's soft mouth. He forced his tongue into Rei's, and Rei's eyes widened in shock. Kai's tongue was like an intruding snake, ready to injects its venom. Rei pushed himself back angrily, his face bright red.

"Why did you do that?" he cried, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You-pervert!"

Rei turned on his heel and ran, feeling Kai's eyes on him as he ran.

Kai sighed. "A songwriter can find inspiration in strange places too."

* * *

Rei got home and stormed up the stairs. He had awoken his mother and he could hear her call to him in a groggy voice. Rei ignored it. He had better things to worry about.

In a fit of rage, he grabbed his paint brush, covered it in paint and splashed colours of red,purple, blueand black across the empty white canvas.

'Bastard! Freak!' Rei cried out angrily to himself 'How dare he do that to me?'

He had covered his new canvas. Dropping his brush, he sunk to his knees, and began to weep.

"Why? Why can I still not stop thinking about him?" He pressed his forehead against the wooden floor.

"And I hate to admit it..." Rei whispered "But in a way, I liked it."

He looked up at the canvas. In the mess of colours, he found what he needed. The dam blocking the river suddenly smashed open, and picking up his brush, Rei began to paint furiously, his anger and frustration a medium.

* * *

Brooklyn leant over his balcony, relishing the cold night air.

"I wonder if Rei's done anything with that new picture yet..." he smiled. "Maybe I'm pushing him to hard."

Suddenly, he caught site of him.

"Rei's picture.." he whispered to himself in disbelief.

Kai turned to him and their eyes met for a second. But it was enough for Brooklyn.

Kai turned away and walked into the darkness. Brooklyn heart was beating fast in his chest.

"Is this.. what Rei's feeling?" he whispered to himself in disbelief.

* * *

Well, its finished! Seems like the s hit the fan! Now all sorts of trouble is going to happen!(lol)

I'll try and update, again, ASAP, but please send me lots of reviews! Its fun reading your opinions!

Kai & Rei:...

Me:Yes, me darlings? (In sing-songey voice)

Rei:You DID make me gay!

Kai:And me a total pervert!

Me:Oh, you two love it.

Rei & Kai:No way!

Me:Yes way!

Rei & Kai:We hate you.

Me:Oh, you love me really..

Thanks again to all my gorgeous readers!


	3. Chapter 3: True love?

Konnichiwa! I' m back again with Chapter 3 for all my lovely readers! .

In response to one of my reviews, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. Depends on how the story flows. As much as I would like too, I can't force it, unfortunately(lol). :)

Now time for me to step back and let the chapter commence! Here is Chapter 3!

* * *

Rei tossed and turned in his sleep. The memories of that previous night lingered long in his mind, images of soft lips, flaming eyes... 

Rei shook his head vigorously in a feeble attempt to expel the memories, but it was of no avail. Kai was burnt into his mind, and he left a deep mark which would not heal easily.

'Well' Rei thought, as he peeked up from the pillow his face was buried in. 'At least Brooklyn will be happy...'

Rei's eyes gazed through the darkness. His work burned like a single flame in the bleak darkness, a constant reminder of the emotion and- dare he think it?- twisted _passion_ of the night before.

The picture raged with icy blues, velvet purples, blazing reds and deceiving darkness. In the centre he stood, eyes half shut, dark lashes fanning over those wondrous violet eyes, that small smile up on his face. No clothing was upon his upper body and he looked utterly seductive, his body solid and strong yet slim andgently curved. Feminism was in there, and it made Rei redden to look upon it.

'Rei, this is pathetic. It's your painting, for crying out loud!' His mind cried too him.

"I know, I know" Rei whispered, turning on his belly and burying his face in the pillow he held to him. " But why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Rei fought with his feelings for what was only an hour, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, the sharp ringing of his telephone jolted him out of his tornado of emotions. Rei tried to get up but fell straight out of bed,his covers wrapped in tiwsted knots around his small frame.

"Owch!" the phone continued to ring and Rei slid over on his flat stomach like some sort of caterpillar. He reached up to the top of his set of drawers and grabbed hold of the receiver. He pulled himself up with effort so he could speak into it.

"Hello?" Ray squeaked, because being stuck in that sort of position is very uncomfortable and painful, let me tell you.

A familiar voice spoke from the other side of the line. "Rei, have you finished it?" It was Brooklyn, and he sounded incredibly serious.

"Wha?" Rei questioned in a dopey voice- then he clicked on to what Brooklyn had said. "Er, yeah, sure, but why phone at this hour?"

"Doesn't matter" that same tone of voice. "Come and see me. I want it now. Don't even question. Just bring it. You do want your art to be famous, don't you?"

* * *

Kai put down his pen and re read his work. It wasn't right. Not at all. Never were his songs like this, ballads of love and mystery, of hair like black silk and amber eyes, linking back to a certain raven-haired boy. 

Kai leant back in his solid wooden chair, moonlight shining in on him from the open window, and ran his hand through his thick, yet wispy hair.

'Why?' he asked himself. 'Why can't I get that little rat out of my head? I could have almost anybody I want, male or female, and yet all I can think of is _him,_ always. And now this?' He picked up the sheet of paper with his song wrote upon and tossed it behind him.

"Pfft, maybe getting pissed would do the trick..." Kai mumbled to himself as he stretched his stiff limbs. He had been writing most of the night.

"Ooh, Kai, you stud!" giggles a voice from behind him.

"'I want your eyes to burnand consumeme'. Kai, I never knew you were some kind of masochist!" mocked another.

Kai twisted in his chair, and he didn't lok happy.

"And who the heck invited you here, huh?" Kai ran a hand tiredly through his hair as his two bandmates burst into laughter.

A bright blue yed, crimson haired boy threw an arm around him. "Ah, come on, whos the lucky guy?"

Another one, a lilac haired and lilac eyed boy got Kai in a chokehold. "Yeah come on, you can tell us, we're _bandmates, _right?"

Kai stood up with force, knocking them both back. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Tala," his eyes flashed on the red head "Bryan," his eyes flicked to the lilac one.

"Yes?" they both said simultaneously, their eyes filled with fear.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of my room, and into yours and tucked up in bed. Got that?"

They nodded feebly.

Kai smirked. He loved teasing them like this. "Okay, ten..."

They had already gone. Kai flopped back into his chair, satisfied.

"I need to think." Kai pushed himself to his feet again, grabbed his favourite black coat from a hook on his door, and pulled it on as he left the cold, chilled house.

* * *

Kai had reached his own realm. The sakura tree. The one that that gorgeous boy sat under, eyes transfixed, concentrated on a sketch, his delicate hands make precise lines and strokes... 

Kai sat in the place we're Rei had sat when their eyes first met. His essence seemed to linger, and it seemed as if his taste and smell lurked all around. Kai leant against the tree, and gazed thoughtfully into the stars. They reflected in the pools of his eyes like koi in a lake, glittering and flickering.

Kai opened his mouth, and began to sing. It was a mournful tune of love once lost, anger, rage, sadness, emptiness. His voice was like an approaching storm, so full of danger that will burst out and attack, but still keeps its watchers transfixed no matter what could happen. The wind carried his voice soaring to the heaven, as it finished in a great crescendo. Kai closed his mouth and sighed. He gazed at the shining moon, so full and glowing, drawing the light of all those around it.

'Like that Rei..' Kai thought wistfully.

"No" he told himself "You cannot fall in love..never again. Although"he turned his eyes to the moon again "would you..call this love?"

* * *

Rei's old boots slapped against the hard concret street as he ran, painting tucked under his arm. His breath appeared in white puffs before him, his hair whipped around him and into his eyes. 

'Why was Brooklyn so serious?' he asked himself, as he skidded around a corner. ' I mean, I know he wants this picture, but to phone me at that time and be like that? I mean, the excuse that I had to give my Mom...' Rei sped up, his feet guided him as he couldn't see with his hair in his eyes.

He stopped finally to tye it back with a strip of cloth from his shirt. But as he was pulling the strands of hair out of his eyes, he realized were he was.

The park. At night.

"Heheh, he can't be here, and plus, I'll only be a minute..." Rei reassure himself. He grabbed the sleeve of his dark green top and couldn't even tear it.

"Aw, stupid, stupid, Rei, you are useless..." he mumbled to himself. He didn;t notice the figure behind him.

"You sure are. Now take this." An exquisite hand held out from behind Rei- a black ribbon held in it. ei turned and screamed.

"Agh! Its the pervert! Help! Help! Police! Anybody-"

"Be quiet, you idiot! Here, there's no need to ruin your shirt."

Rei snatched it from him, and with eyes transficed, began to clumsy tye his hair back. He couldn't even make a knot he was so nervous.

"Here; let me do it. It was mine, you know." Kai took the ribbon from Rei's hair, but Rei didn't notice. He flicked a glance at Kai, his hair was let loose, reaching to the middle of his back, straight and shining.

'Why..why would he give that to me?' Rei thought to himself in disbelief. 'I mean, its obvious he always wears it...' Rei couldn't think.

"There. And don't lose it." Kai's voice was cold and uninviting. Rei could hear him take a few steps. He didn't know if he felt relief or dissapointment.

"Well" Rei bent to pick up his painting,'Thank God it was covered', "Thanks but I have something to do, so I guess I'll be seeing you?..."

Kai's face did not flicker with any feeling. Rei sighed and began to walk away.

"Rei." Rei's heart leapt involuntarily. It was the first time he had heard Kai say his name. It sounded divine on his tongue, he thought.

"Y-Yes?" Rei turned nervously, a few feet away. Their eyes met again, that war of colour, of emotion, of night and day- it took all of Rei's will not to turn away.

"Are you in love with me?"

The question hit Rei with the force of a bomb; the question he had been avoiding himself. What could he answer? He hated the guy for what he did, yet,those eyes...

"I-I-I" Rei stammered. He looked at his shoes, his face burning.

Kai waited, slent

"I-I-well..." Ray couldn't form the words. The Kai spoke.

"You know why I was here the first time?" Kai's voice flowed over Rei, Rei could breathe again.

"N-no..."

"Looking for inspiration."

Rei's head shot up in suprise. Surely not...

"I'm a songwriter." Slowly, he walked to Rei "And a singer." He stopped in front of Rei. He tipped Rei'd chin up so he was gazing deep into Kai's eyes. Rei realized he wasn't afraid of them anymore.

"And I found my inspiration." His mouth moved closer to Rei's; Rei didn't struggle.

"You."

Their mouths met. Brooklyn could wait, Rei thought. All his bad thoughts of Kai melted away- only a great adoration and desire was left.

'Is this- love?' Rei thought. His eyes were shut and Kai's arms were around him. He returned the embrace. This was too perfect, was all Rei could think. He never wanted it too end. It wasas if the where in a perfect world off their own, the aura of their love a barrier around them. Rei pressed his body harder against Kais- it was stong and supple, and he could feel gentle muscle.

Then Kai broke away, leaving Rei gasping for more. He smiled the small smile, and Rei knew hisanswer.

"Kai, I don't know how or why" he murmured, looking down at his feet. "But I'm in love with you."

Kai closed his eyes and smiled: he turned on his heel and began to walk away, his hair flying freely around him, like snakes or vines. Rei just smiled as he walked away, and picked up his picture. He would have to run even faster to Brooklyn's home.

* * *

The thoughts whirled in Rei's head; he was in a pardise of his own. He just didn't think about if it was just a joke for Kai- those thoughts were for later. He reached the ringer to Brooklyn's apartment. He beeped it and recieved a single, monotonous answer- 'It's open.' 

Rei opened the door and took the lift to Brooklyn's flat. It was on the top floor, and Rei had almost forgotten about Brooklyn's strange behaviour. The elevator door slid open and Rei dashed out and, had to contain himself when he reached Brooklyn's door, which, as he said, was open.

Brooklyn's apartment was the perfect example of the art collectors: huge, eggshell white, sparsely furnished, dotted with expensive works of art here and there. Rei paced in warily.

"Brooklyn?" he called out. He was trying to contain his excitement, but couldn't. Who thought being in love would feel so amazing?

"In here." Came the reply in that same voice. It came from the room to Rei's left, the one they had met in before. Rei opened the door and smiled nervously.

"Hehe. Sorry I'm late."Rei laughed nervously.

"Give me the picture."

Rei handed the picture to Brooklyn, who stood in the middle of the room, his face stern.

"Sit down." Rei sat obediently. This was too strange.

Brooklyn pulled off the sheet covering and examined it, his face showing no other emotion. He out it down on a glass coffee table.

"Perfect. Just what I expected."

"Brooklyn...?" Rei didn't get to finish his question.

"Be quiet! Now this boy in the picture-" he pointed to it "-have you fallen for him."

Rei blushed happily "Well, you see, hehe-"

"Keep away from him."

Rei blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

Brooklyn turned away so Rei could notsee his face.

"Because I am. And I will not let a brat like you take him. He shall be mine, not yours, got that?"

* * *

Phew! What a long chapter! And I wouldn't have been able to get through it without the aid of the banana phone song (I've been listening to it for 5 hours straight; there is subliminal messages behind it I tell you. Ring ring ringbanana phone...)

Anyways, please give me lots of rambly reviews! I love da rambly heehee .

Me:singing banana phone, completely blank and hypnotized

Rei:Kai, no wonder she did that to us in that chapter. Listen to what shes listening too.

Kai blanks out completely

Rei: Kai? Hello? Anybody in there? Hellloooooooo?

Kai: Ring ring ring ring ring banana phone...

Rei: Oh no, Kai not you too!

Rei: WAAA! THE BANANA PHONE IS EVIL, I TELL YOU!

Oh and sorry for the mistakes that I have not corrected. My computers being evil and won't let me correct them. Sowwy!

Anyway. thankies for reading!

Banana phone!


	4. Chapter 4:He loves me, he loves me not

Agh! Stupid computer! You have deleted my writing far too many times! Prepare to die! raises Halconnen cannon

Oh, wait, I can't destroy you until I finish this next chappy for all these lovely people. But just you wait... growls at PC

Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. My computer kept on shutting down halfway through my typing or deleting my files... but here it is, finally. :)

And in response to StunStar's review, yes, I am a bit of an artist, but I can't scan any of my work onto my PC, but I am working on some digital fantasy/gothic art. I do have a bit of a paranoia about showing people my art, but I'll tell you when I do get some uploaded. .

Anyway, thats enough of me. Time for the next chappy!

Heres Chapter Four, finally!

* * *

A Portrait of Two Hearts

Chapter Four

Kai awoke from an uncomfortable sleep on the lumpy, ripped couch in the empty living room of his home. Him, Bryan, ad Tala, were often too busy or couldn't even be bothered to even decorate the home, so it had just the bare essentials.

Kai searched with his hand on the torn, stained carpet beside him for the television remote. He found it, and aiming at the television turned it on. It was the only thing not beaten or old in the room.

An advert came on, about some sort of hair product, Kai didn't pay much attention, but it shown a woman tossing silken ebony bangs, long and thick. It instantly reminded Kai of someone.

' Rei.' Kai thought to himself. The boy was obviously smitten with him, and he had given him what he wanted.

"Rei," he spoke to himself "Your just some lovesick teenager that got my attention.," Kai threw an arm over his eyes. "You can find someone else, being that pretty. Because really," He moved his arm so he could see the glaring sun peering through the cracked windows.

"Your nothing to me."

Rei's emotions had never been so mixed. He was filled with love to the handsome Kai, making him feel elevated and filled with a shining light, but he also was afraid and worried of Brooklyn's threats, an enveloping darkness that consumed the happiness inside him.

Rei walked down the sunlit streets of Tokyo, the huge bright billboard advertisments, the flowering trees, the crowds of happy people, the market trailers selling sparking, gaudy jewellery and pretty girls in summer dresses seemeed to create a light of their own. Still those thoughts paraded in his mind, the sneakers on his feet making light noises on the concrete sidewalk. To think it had rained so the night before! It was as if the memories had been washed away, but there was still puddle here and there, reminding Rei uncomfortably of his feelings.

'Kai, I'm so confused. But you love me, don't you? You chose me, and you'll protect me, wont you?"

Rei was so caught up in his emotions that he slammed straight into the body of another passerby.

"Rei, what do you think your doing, you idiot?" laughed a friendly, familiar voice. Rei looked up from were he had fallen on his butt. He was greeted by a bright, blonde haired boy. His sky-blue eyes sparkled with optimism and freedom. He held a hand to Rei, his smiling, freckled face making Rei forget his troubles.

"Max!" Rei grabbed Max's hand and pulled himself up. Max pulled him into a warm hug, and Rei laughed. " Rei, were did ya go? I've been missing you!"

"I've been really busy. Alot," Rei's voice lowered, "Alot has happened.."

Max was too blissfully oblivious to notice Rei's sudden change in mood. " Anyway, come and say hi to Tyson with me! He's been worried 'bout you too! Hes in the book store."

Rei's eyes widened in suprise. " A BOOK store? Him? You sure, Maxie?"

Max laughed and begin to walk, Rei beside him, arms behind his head. " I know! Weird, isn't it? Apparently, hes really very smart but he just doesn't show it!"

Rei sighed. " I bet I know what hes gone there for..."

Max leaned forward to look at Rei "What?"

Rei shook his head. " You'll see..."

Max threw open the door to the bookshop, the smell of old books and fragrant wood greeting them.

"Tyson! Look who I found!" Max called, attracting the attention of almost any one in the shop. He ran into the shope, pulling Rei by the wrist. They could see him, in the magazine section.

"There you are!" Max cried cheerfully, still pulling Rei along like a little toy. He was suprisingly strong.

Tyson obviously hadn't heard them. Max stopped suddenly. Tyson stood there, staring at a magazine of hardcore porn, a load of others underneath his arm, and he was practically drooling where he stood, his mouth open, his eyes transfixed, completely ignorant to anything else.

Rei sighed again. "I knew it..."

Max walked up brhind Tyson, and looked over his shoulder. "Ty, why ya looking at this?"

Tyson instantly screeched and jumped, holding the magazines behind him. "Wha-what are you talking about? I wasn't looking at anything just curious, thats all, and-and why are you back so early? You were supposed to get my ice cream!"

Everyone in the shop was staring.

Max's eyes filled with tears. He sniffed and looked up at Tyson. "You don't like me..."

"No, no, NO! That isn't it! I'm sorry, ok!" Tyson panicked.

Max instantly perked up. "Yay! I had to come back, 'cause look who I found!"

Rei strode up and stood beside Max. He smiled and waved. "Hiya, Tyson."

Tyson hugged Rei tightly, so tight it felt as if he couldn't breathe, but had dropped his pornography on the floor. "Hey, Rei, whats up, were you been?"

"Um-Tyson-your crushing me." Ray squeaked desparetly. He didn't notice Max sneak behind him and pick up the explicit magazines.

"So, Rei, why haven't you came to see your two best buds? We were worried! Got that picture finished."

"Um, just some stuff came up, but yeah, I finished it."

"Well, what sorta stuff?"

'If only I could tell you, but, would you think of me the same? Because he is a guy...' Rei thought.

"Um... maybe some other time. It's... very complicated."

Rei peeked over Tyson's shoulder, to see Max's eyes wide and his face crimson, hand over his mouth.

"Okay, sure... but what you looking at...AGH! MAX!"

"I never knew you could do stuff like that..." Max pointed at a picture of three nude people in avery strange position indeed.

Tyson snatched them off of Max. "Your too young, you shouldn't be looking at stuff like this! By the way, I will be buying these."

"But I'm only a year younger than you..." Max was sixteen, same age as Rei, but incredibly innocent for his age thanks to his strict parents, who restricted him from seeing almost anything adult or strange.

"Yes, but.. oh, whatever, everyones looking at us! Anyway, I'll be going to pay for this, so wait for me!"

"I'm going to get some new paints and brushes if thats okay..." Rei said.

"Okay! We'll wait for you, then we can go to get some ice cream together, since Max forgot..." Tyson glared at Max, but Max didn't notice.

"Sure!" Rei hurried to the red carpeted, wooden stairs that took him to the top of the shop. The Ariel Book Store had been in Tokyo for over sixty years, and still managed to keep up to date but capture its older days. The walls inside were wooden, as were the stairs, and old posters for old books and movies were dotted over the wall. Plush, red carpets covered the floorboards and the windows were done in a gothic style. It looked English becuade the original owner, Tanya Walker, was from England and she wanted to bring a piece of it with her. For a book shop, it catered for most people, with a variety of magazines, books, paints, and even some musical equipment among other stuff, with a small coffee bar at the back.

Rei reached the top of the stairs and was greeted by everything and amythingan artist could ever need. Paints of every colour, brushes of every kind, pencils in every shade, canvas of every size... there was so much that it would take me far too long to write it down, and I know it would bore you.

Rei was looking at a tube of midnight purple, as he had ran out, and twilight blue, trying to work out whether he had enough money, when he heard his voice. It was like a knife being thrown into his head.

"Kai would love us to get this!"

Rei put down his paints and spun round. Too boys, about his age, he guesses, where holding a music book,forguitarists.

A red haired one spoke up, with ice blue eyes. " Yeah, but, do you think he would really be bothered if we learnt this? I don't think Kai is really interested in the band right now..."

A lilac eyed and haired boy talked back, the one who had spoke first. His face reminded Rei strangely of a hawk. " Yeah, but, hes obviously got his talent back, I mean, he wrote that song about that boy..."

"You-you know Kai!" Rei cried out. The two boys turned to him, suprised. "Uh...yeah? Who are you?"

"I...I'm the one Kai wrote about!" Rei exclaimed.

The two looked at one another in disbelief. "So... your the lucky guy!" laughed the red head suddenly, leaning forward, his face inches awy from Rei's. " I can see why. You are_really_ cute." Rei backed away and the boy laughed.

"No need to be afraid! Anway, I'm Tala, and hes Brian." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to the other boy.

"I don't need to know that!" Rei cried. Tala looked hurt. Rei took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your very nice people but I just need to see Kai."

Tala smiled sadly, and Brian just looked away. " I'm sorry but... I don't think Kai wants to see you anymore."

Rei felt as if a lance had pierced his heart, could feel himself exploding with pain inside, but he couldn't understand it. Why? Why? After sharing his kiss and practically giving him his love. 'No Rei, he never said he loved you. He only asked if you loved him. He just wanted you for inspiration.'

"But-why? You must be lying! That isn't true!" Rei cried. He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Be quiet!" hissed Brian. "It is true." His voice softened. "I'm sorry. Its happened before. Please, just try to forget about him, nomatter how hard it is."

Rei's tears flowed free and strong. "But don't you see? I'm in _love_ with him! it's not easy to stop loving someone is it? I've never been in love before, but I know. I can _feel _it. Now don't tell me thats wrong!"

Brian shook his head. "No, you are right- nothing can stop you from loving him. But your just going to hurt yourself. Kai is hard to understand. But if you really want to see him again," Brian reached into the pocket of his baggy camouflage pants. "Heres a ticket to our next concert. You can see us afterward, if you really want.But don't feel hurt if hes mean to you. It was your choice." Brian smiled, and Tala won't over to put his arm around Rei. "Maybe you'll just sort your feelings out. Listen to his voice. You may hear a message just for you."

Tala removed his arm and him and Brian walked away."Be seeing you soon, I guess!" They walked down the stairs and Rei stood and watched them, confused. He looked at the tickets in his hand.

'June the 16th...' he read. 'Thats only in four days!' Rei clenched them tightwer, tears still flowing down his face. 'I'm going to see you, Kai. I know you aren't like that-or do I?' Rei looked up, and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his arm, snd held back a new wave of them. He smiled nervously to himself.

'I'm just glad theres nobody else up here!'

Max ran up the stairs, and waved at Rei. "Rei-Rei, we're going now!"

Rei gulped. He hoped he didn't look like he had been crying. " 'Kay" he croaked. "Just let me pay for these paints."

* * *

Later on that day, when light turns to darkness, Brooklyn stood upon his balcony, one hand upon the railings, dressed in his finest suit and smoking a cigar. He was waiting. Waiting for Kai.

And then he saw him. He inhaled smoke deeply, so breathtaking was he.

'Calm down, Brooklyn, nobody should get advantage of you that way.' But he could still feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Taking the cigar out of his mouth and tossing it to the ground beside him, he called out to him.

"You! Man in the black coat!" Kai turned, and his eyes made Brooklyn go even more wild inside. "Do you know a young boy named Rei Kon?"

Kai looked suprised, but only for a second, but Brooklyn still saw it. "Maybe you should let me come inside, and we could talk?" He called, his smooth, seductive voice being lifted by the winds. 'Is it possible to be that goddamn sexy?' thought Brooklyn.

"Come up. I'll let you in."

Brooklyn opened the door, and couldn't believe that somebody could look that gorgeous.

'Maybe he wanted an invitation... no, he just wants to talk.' Brooklyn thought to himself. He felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest if he didn't calm down.

Kai turned on him. It was too much. "So, what do you know about Rei?" he asked in that lovely voice.

Brooklyn breathed deeply. He could never lose him composition.Why would he get to him so much? " Well, I act as sort of an art director for Rei. You see, I asked him to paint his greatest work of art, and yes, its probably the greatest I've ever seen before, but there was somebody in the picture that was so beautiful I couldn't believe it was a real person." Brooklyn watched Kai's face, looking for some kind of reaction, but no emotion flickered across his perfect visage.

Brooklyn sighed deeply. "Come with me," he beckoned with his hand "I'll show you."

They were in the sitting room, which had once felt empty and colourless but was now filled with life. Dominating the room was Rei's picture, like a small sun in its own little universe. It just didn't see like some flat, 2D painting. It was to fierce and real.

Kai smiled. "Woah. Didn't think the kid was that good."

Brooklyn turned to Kai. " Its stunning, isn't it? But what I want to know is-" Here he reached out and put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "-is why he painted you."

Kai didn't seem to bebothered and let his hand stay there. " Who knows? I didn't evenknow he had painted it until now."

Brooklyn moved in closer to Kai, so he could feel Kai's nose touching his own. " He's in love with you. I can tell." Now he seized Kai by his too shoulders. "But I _won't_let him have you! Because_ I _want you!" He pushed his body hard against Kai, making him fall to the floor with him on top. Brooklyn pushed his tongue into Kai's mouth and pressed his body hard against his. Kai struggled, and finally threw the bigger man off of him.

"Just the what the heck did you do that for!" Kai sat up, anger and rage dancing across his face.

"Mmm. God, your even hotter when you get angry like that." Brooklyn licked his lips.

"Bastard!" Kai punched Brooklyn in the face; he fell back into an old paintedpot. "Nobody ever does anything like that to me without my permision. Understand!" His voice had an inner growl,a promise of more pain, an inner beast.

Brooklyn forced himself up, one eye shut. "Get the hell out of here before I call the police!"

Kai smiled viciously. "Happily."

Brooklyn listened to his footsteps, then the slam of his door. He lay on his side, nursing the left side of his face. "Rei, you little bastard." He squeezed his eyes shut and tears squeezed their way out.

"Rei, you little fucker." He cursed. "How dare you take something I want. Just you wait. I'll make you pay!"

* * *

Oooooh, Brooklyn can be a nasty bastard if he wants to be, can't he?

Oh, and the person who you used to own the Ariel bookstore, Tanya Walker, is actually the name of one of my greatest frineds and my koi. I'll be putting in the names of some of my other friends in small parts like that, so if their reading this, look out for your name! .

Rei: 0o OMG this is getting way too much.

Kai: Yeah. Now I'm the one being harrased.

Me: Oh, you know you both want it really.

Rei: Well...

Kai: Rei!

Rei: Well, Kai, youare quite a hotty...

Kai?!?!?!

Rei: perverted grin

Kai: Oh no... they stay back... back I say...

Rei: Meowwwwww! dives on Kai in horny cat mode and proceeds to do dirt things to him

Me: Woah. Look at them go. Seems my story really brought them together. Oh well, lets film! gets out video camera and films the free gay porn

Anyway, pwease put up all those rambly reviews I love so much :3

Thanks for reading my beautifal readers .


	5. Chapter 5: Listen To My Voice

Okay, I have started to put on some poetry on here so please read and review, I'm quite nervous about showing this kinda stuff but I'm trying to get over these kinda fears...

Enough of my banter, for all you fantastic people-

Heres Chapter 5!

* * *

A Portrait of Two Lovers

Chapter 5: Listen To My Voice

Rei was surrounded by piles of clothes. Kai was playing tonight and he wanted to be noticed, and the last few days had been torture waiting. But couldn't find something eye catching enough, nothing to make him truly stand out, to be picked out of the crowd. He could feel the burning eyes of his picture upon him, scrutinizing and mocking.

" Agh! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Rei cried in frustration, tossing more clothing angrily behind him. An old t-shirt caught onto the edge of the painting of Kai, the torment or Rei's heart, were it all began. He felt relieved that its eyes, so alive they seemed, were no longer upon him.

Rei fell back, the clothes a cushion for his body.

"This is pointless. Really. I mean, how many people has he done this too, just how many?" Rei absent mindedly plunged his hand into his jeans pocket, and touched the smooth lamination of the ticket. "Maybe I should just leave it. I'm just hurting myself. But I can't forget Brooklyn...and I haven't heard from him. What about my picture? But more importantly..."

Rei turned on his side, his face half buried in a blue coat.

"...what he said about Kai. Is he-really in love with him?"

Rei was suddenly snatched out of his thoughts by a loud thumping at the door. He jumped up, bolt upright.

"What! Who the heck could that be?" His mother was out, and Rei was nervous about answering the door when people knocked like that.

It was louder now. Rei gathered himself up, brushed his hair out of his face, and ran out his bedroom door down the flight of straight stairs.

"Wait a sec!" he cried, and he stopped midrun in front of the door. The pounding had stopped.

Rei reached for the handle and turned, the door locked clicked as the wooden front door swung open.

"Hi-" Rei's voice caught in his throat, as he suddenly took in the people before him.

There were three in total, tall and slim, but muscled and solid, their hair long and dirty, sick grins plastered across their marred faces, making evil promises. Their clothes were baggy, torn, covered in muck, worn leather gloves amongst their long, bony hands. They exuded trouble.

"Sorry, I'm not aloud to talk to strangers!" Rei went to slam the door shut but an old Doc Martens boot wedged itself in between the door.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Weezed one of them, who used to have blonde hair but had now turned a dinghy brown, knocking the door open and leaning against the frame, holding Rei by the scruff of his shirt, his face just touching."But we don't take orders from you. Understand?" Rei made a face of disgust. His breath smelt like old alchohol, tobbaco and drugs, his unshaven face like bristles upon Rei's soft skin.

"Please-just leave me alone-what have I done?" Rei pleaded in fear, turning his face away. The other two laughed hoarsely as the thug slapped Rei's face to turn him towards him.

"We don't know. And we don't care. We were just hired, and we do the job, no questions asked." Rei whimpered, his face stinging.

"Lets take him, boys!" Blondie threw Rei out, and one with ropy brown hair grabbed Rei and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Please!" Rei cried. He looked around desparetly for help. An elderly man was walking his dog, a little kid walking with his mother. Rei looked at them in fear.

"Help me! Phone the police! Mom, were are you!" The old man pretended not to hear and increased his pace, the mother put her arm around her child and turnedhim away into a shortcut through the local park. They ignored his cries for help.

"Nobody would say anything. Theres lots like us, and if they do, well, you know what happens next." Laughed the third one, his black hair in uneven, messy braids.

They flung open the garden gate, were an old, battered car was waiting. Rei was thrown in the back with Ropey, and Blondie and Braidey sat in the front, Braidey driving.

Blondie turned to look at Rei casually, he was curled in a ball and shaking.

"I wonder what Brooklyn wanted with him?" He said casually. Rei thought his heart had stopped.

* * *

"Agh, too much practice!" Brian threw down his guitar and flopped down on one of the plush green chairs that were dotted backstage at the venue they were playing. 

"Phew! My arms feel like their gonna drop off!" Tala drooped his sticks and flopped face first into his drum kit.

"Fine. Guess thats enough." Kai picked up a bottle of cool water and gulped it down.

"Still six hours 'till the gig begins..." Brian sighed.

Tala looked up from his drum kit. "Yeah, what are we going to do for three hours? Hang around here?" He said.

"I guess..." Kai fell back on a seat beside Brian, his leg draped gracefully over the arm, a picture of casual coolness.

Brian turned to Kai. "Kai, can I ask you a question?" He said softly.

Kai flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Didn't say you couldn't." Brian gritted his teeth. Kai's sarcasm really got to him at times.

"Why-why did you just leave that Rei boy like that? Just like what you did before, isn't it?" Brian came out angrily.

Kai got up quietly from his seat, his eyes shadowed. Brian jumped up and attempted to put his arms around him.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Brian panicked. Kai knocked him back. Tala looked up, now wide awake.

"No!" Kai shouted. Brian could see his eyes, and could see tears dancing in the violet sea.

"Kai...I'm so sorry..." Brian felt like weeping himself. Tala pretended he was asleep on the drum again.

"No.." Kai covered his mouth, his voice coming out in gulping sobs. "He just... he reminds me...too much of him."

* * *

The ride to Brooklyn's home was like a living nightmare. It may only have been fifteen minutes but to Rei, it was like an eternity. They lit ciggarettes and stubbed them out on his bare arms, they groped and punched him, and laughed in sick humour when he whimpered or recoiled. 

Finally, they reached the block of flats were Brooklyn resided, and drove up the dark four storey car park beside it.

"Were here, pussy." Spat Ropey, pulling up Rei by his long hair. Rei sat upright, shaking in fear.

'How... how could I get myself into something like this? Why, Brooklyn, would you do something like this to me?' Rei screamed inside. As they went up to the third floor, Rei could see the burning gold that was Brooklyn's hair in the dark-and as they got closer, Rei could see he held something covered in a cloth

They stopped the car in front of Brooklyn and they all clambered out, but Rei was pushed out roughly. Rei stumbled to his feet but was pushed forward again, so he fell to his kness before Brooklyn. The car park was dark, but a grey, lifeless darkness, glints of metal dotted her and there, and it seemed the perfect place to be beaten up, or worse, Rei thought.

"So, here you are. I haven't seen you for quite some time, have I, Reimond Kon?" Brooklyn's voice was full of contained malice. Rei looked up, to afraid to stand, his amber eyes wavering like a desert in the heat.

"Brooklyn, why are you doing this? What have I done?" Rei pleaded, voice becoming slightly higher and louder, almost becoming a shriek. Brooklyn kicked him har in the mouth with the heel of his spotless leather boot; Rei fell back, the taste of blood exploding in his mouth. He could hear the sound of feet and snickers, Brooklyn looking over him. He pulled the flat thing he had out from beneath his arm, and pulled off the sheet covering it. Rei knew what it was. The face of the painted Kai looked back at him, stern and emotionless, a merciless angel. Rei couldn't feel the pain from his mouth, he was more afraid for his picture.

"Kai..." Rei spat up some of the blood that threatened to choke him. Brooklyn fished inside his tailored black trousers and produced a sharp blade. Rei froze. He could still hear those mocking snickers.

"Rei," Brooklyn held the knife to the picture, to Kai's face. "Thanks to you, he will never love me. And you shall never be noticed. You will be nothing always." He plunged the blade into the picture Kai's left eye; he tore through the canvas material from there, the tearing like a bomb exploding in Rei's ears; he couldn't believe it. Brokklyn pulled the blade downwards, twisted it, and continues until all that was left was the wooden frame, with strips of the painted material hanging off. Brooklyn dropped the frame to the ground and put the knife back in his pocket calmly. He walked away, and Rei pushed himself up in disbelief.

"You-you'll just walk away? After doing that? After what I went through just to paint it?" Rei cried after him. Brooklyn stopped, but did turn to face him.

"Rei, you should know I always get what I want. And when I don't, I get very mad. Understand? Oh, and boys, knocking him about abit, will you? I'm sure thats what youv'e been waiting for." Brooklyn walked to a parked metallic blue Mercedes, got in and drived away as if nothing had happened.

Rei scambled to his feet, to try to get away, but Blondie stuck out his foot and tripped him over. Braided pinned him to the floor.

Blondie stood above him. "Naughty boy, shouldn't be like that, should you? Hopefully this wil put some sense into your pretty little head."

The jumped upon him, and Rei's screams echoed unheard, unanswered.

* * *

Rei stumbled through the streets, in a red daze, his body a chorus of pain, bruises blooming like black roses upon his milky white skin, blood seeping through his clothes, his clothes ripped and torn. People rushed to him, to see if he was okay, asking were his parents were, if he needed a doctor. But Rei pushed them away or ignored them completely. His mind was fixed on only one thing-the gig. It was getting dark, and he knew it was starting. He pulled the tickets out of his pocket, and held them to his chest with a shaky fist. Through the smoky red in his vison he could see the huge town tower clock. Rei could see that it was twenty eight minutes past seven. They would start playing at quarter to eight. 

"I've gotta get there faster..." Rei weezed. He forced his battered legs to run, although it felt like knives being driven into the joints. He would do anything to see him again.

* * *

Tala, Brian and Kai stood on stage, the crowd cheering and screaming for them, arms reached out for them, in appraisal and adoration. They were an infamous band, Seraphim Symphony, on the brink of becoming famous. Kai stood in front of the mike and thrown the strap of his bass guitar over his head, Tala sat in front of his drums, drumsticks gripped tight in his hands and Brian held his guitar ready. There had been tension bettween them all day after what Brian had said, but when they played, that didn't matter. It was a completely different world. 

"SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kai cried into the mike with all the power in his lungs; the crowd went wild. They all burst into a psychotic noise; melody was there in the chaos and energy in which they played, in the fury and fierceness of the music. Tala thundered into his drums as if playing for an approaching God; Brian convulsed and flung himself onstage as if posessed by demon; and Kai sang with the voice of a falling angel, posessing traces of the beauty and purity of his former self, but stained by the sin and angst of his new form, the anger at being banished. They were pure, untempered energy; if they were elements, they were fire and water, the ferocity of fire, the constant threat of being burned, the calm and tempered danger of water, constantly trying to win the other over. Through the power of their sound, they did not even notice the boy that stumbled through the door.

* * *

Rei staggered his way through the crowd, his back hunched over, ducking his way through randomly flying kicks and punches. He had almost been told to leave but after the lady at the door, called Rachel Clark, as he could remember from her name tag, had seen the desperation in his eyes, she had decided to let him. He was hoping he couldn't regret it. He could hear wild guitars and drums like those of an Indian tribes, and then, suddenly, he heard the most amazing voice he had ever heard. 

"Is-that Kai singing?" Rei croaked in disbelief. A girl behind him turned to him, sill dancing on her feet.

"'Course it is! Isn't he amazing? And a total hotty too! Hey, you okay?" Her brown eyes narrowed in concern. Rei nodded and smiled weakly, then straightened up and pushed to the front. He managed to stand just behind the metal bar that was trying to seperate the crowd from the band. And it truly was Kai singing.

He looked so free onstage, burning and powerful, like a phoenix just reborn, that stunning voice adding to the power, seeming togive him flight. It was worth it. Rei stood, swaying slightly, content. He could forget his pain for a while. Kai's words flowed through him, like golden silk. Then he heard what Brian has said was meant for him.

"And he of hair like ravens wing,

Eyes of amber like the setting sun,

Will fly from me like a lost bird,

As I am the wind,

Carrying him further away,

For if he flies any closer,

I will consume him."

'So that was it.' Rei shut his eyes, and felt tears creeping through his shuttered eye lids. 'He thought he would hurt me.' Fatigue and exhaustion crept upon him like sleeping ghosts, and Rei fell gracefully, collapsing to the floor. All he saw was Kai meet his eyes and throw down his guitar, then all faded to black.

* * *

I think I was a bit evil to poor widle Rei kun in this chappy... but just shows how far some people would go for love, I guess. 

Sorry it took longer than the others, but I've been busy with homework and just other stuff in general, so I think they'll be put up once a week now.

Oh, and another of my dearest friends, Rachel Clark, was in here- if you're reading lots of hugs! .

Kai: Thank god he fainted! At least I don't get raped again!

Rei: ...

Kai: Or is he really unconscious?

Me: (whistles) doo do doo... I dunno...

Kai: Hmmm (kneels beside Rei and pokes with stick) Rei? You in there?

Rei: ...

Kai: (leans closer) Rei?

Rei: ...

Kai: (gets as close as he can without feeling gay) You'r really unconscious?

Rei: (suddenly jumps up and pins Kai beneath him) Oh, my darling Kai, you wer worried about me! Don't worry, I'm here now, and I'm ready! Take me! proceeds to rape Kai

Kai: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me: (filming) This just gets better and better!

Please, read and leave rambly rambly reviews! Thanks to you all!


	6. Chapter 6: Hikaru

Hiya everyone and thanks for all the reviews! The most for one chapter so far, so I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will like this one too!

Oh,and one of my reviewers asked for the ages of the characters (I've been told you can't put up reviewers names, but I know who you are :). Okay, Rei is 16 (soon to be 17), Kai is 20 (just turned a few months ago), and Brooklyn is 25 (and a half.)

If you would like any other info such as other characters ages, please ask! I'll be happy to tell you! (But I won't tell you anything that will spoil the story for you).

I actually felt like discontinuing this story, but I decided that just because my feelings are messed up it shouldn't mean I should ruin it for other people.

Okay, I'm finished talking, so here you all have it:

* * *

A Portrait of Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Hiraku

Blurs of hands reaching to him. Caring hands, and soft faces swim and blur, their faces full of worry, or was it curiosity? Was that tears he saw threatening to burst out of violet eyes, or was it just the illusion of water? Were was he? Were these visions from before real? He felt like he was looking out from under a blanket of ocean, yet he could feel soft, dry land beneath him. Could he be dead, he wondered. And those eyes flicker again. Who knows who those eyes belong to, yes, him, he really knew all along, and he whispers a name, and as the words escape his dry lips, he is snatched back into cruel reality.

"Kai..." the words sounds strange, yet so familiar, like slipping into an old shoe that is just a bit too small.

"Kai..."And memories flood back, of pain, of leering faces, of beautifully rough melodies, and the drop of a guitar, a face full of fear. Kai's face.

"Kai!" Rei shot up in alarm, pain instantly shooting through his body like red hot knives. He keeled forward, and realised he was in a low bed, lumpy in places, with white sheets and pillows arond him, slightly stained and worn, some decorated with patches of blood, his blood. Rei screeched, then noticed the make shift bandages adorning his body. He was only wearing some very baggy black shorts that were a bit too big for him.The room he was was dark, bare and cold, with no curtain to cover the single window, and by the glaring moon and blackening sky he could tell it was night.

He was afraid. Afraid to be alone. Afraid that they would come again, afraid that his mother would be sick with worry and would be weeping for him, afraid that he would never see or hear Kai again.

Rei, dispite the blazing pain in his body, wrapped the cover around him,crawled gingerly out of bed and stood swaying on two feet, his mind and body adjusting to the movement. He walked to the door and turned the handle, the movement sending another wave of hurt shooting through his arm. Rei gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, and the door swung open. He looked out onto a dusty, carpetless landing, undecorated.

"Were am I?..." Rei thought, rubbing his arms for warmth. Was this were those thugs that had attacked him before lived? No, it couldn't be. Rei didn't admit it, but he knew, deep down inside, this was where he lived.

Holding the chipped banister for support, Rei cautiously descended down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he breathed a sigh of relief. He called again.

"Anybody there?" He was in a hallway, in the same state as the rest of the house. A few boxes unopened were here and there, and he knew they must have been from when they had moved in.

He could hear thumping in a room too his right. Breathing in deeply, Rei approached the door to it. There was no handle, and as soon as Rei leant upon to hear what was going on, it flew open and he fell tumbling in. He cried out as he fell upon his wounds. He instantly shut up and looked up in fear, and was shocked by what he saw.

Kai leant over a body, limp, beaten, and he was panting, his fists clenching and unclenching, and Rei hated to admit it, but he could see blood dripping from them. He could only see Kai from behind, but he knew if he saw his face, it would be riddled with the madness of a crazed animal.

Reis throat choked up. No, he couldn't have killed him, never... "K-Kai?" he squeaked, getting to his feet weakly. As he rose, he could see a blazing mane of golden hair. He knew who it was. It was Brooklyn.

"Kai-what have you done?" Rei cried, the cold grasp of terror slowly wrapping its claws around him. He couldn't have. "No,you couldn't have killed him..."Where the hell were Brian and Tala?

Kai spun around, his eyes wide and mad. "I didn't kill him! Don't you dare say that!" He stormed up to Rei and pushed him roughly into one of the chairs behind him.

"He did it too you again, didn't he! He just paid others, thats all, but its the same thing, except for I could actually do it myself! I told them I would never let any harm come to you again, Hiraku!"

"H-Hiraku?" Rei stammered. He was too terrified to say anything else.

"No!" Kai's eyes let the tears come, annd he fell before Rei, his head laying on Rei's lap, his arms and legs limp around him. Rei didn't know what he should do. Kai was hurting him, but he was sure it wasn't as bad as the hurt he had been through.

Rei could see Brooklyn clearly know. He was breathing, but his body was ripped and torn. Just like his. He would be oaky later on, but Rei hoped he suffered.

Rei went, but then he drawn his hand back. He decided he should. Laying his hand in Kai's hair, he stroked it gently. He could hear Kai's cries and sobs, tears seeping through the blanket covering him. He could hear infinite pain in those sobs. What could have happened to make the stoic Kai break down like this? As he ran his hands through his hair, he could hear Kai calming down, his sad cries softening. Kai finally looked up, his face wet, his eyes like gates of secretsfinally opened, telling all that he really was, strangs of sea grey hair sticking to his wet cheeks. Rei stroked them out of his face, and forgot all that Kai had sai and done about them not being together.

Kai began to speak, his eyes lowered. "He was just like you. Same face, same hair, same eyes..."

Rei was shocked. "Who? Hiraku?"

Kai nodded. Rei let him continue. "He was an amazing artist, just like you. He had the same mannerisms, same personality, so kind and caring... when I look at you, your like a mirror image of him. The similarity-it's uncanny. But he..." and Rei could see more tears threatening to fall.

"No. Don't cry." Rei whispered, shaking his head. Kai lifted his arms and held Rei's tightly. Rei winced slightly, but didn't complain.

"We were in love. Since we saw one another. He used to follow me everywere, just so I would notice him." Kai laughed sadly. "But he was wanted by so many others. They didn't like it that he wanted me. They got us, both alone, and, and... they.. killed him!" Kai cried.

Rei couldn't believe what had happened to him. What a tortured soul. Rei pulled his hands from Kai slowly, and nervously, wrapped them around him. He pulled Kai closer. He didn't care if it meant pain for him.

"I'm sorry, Kai. This is all my fault. Just because I wanted to paint you..."

Kai's arms snaked around Rei's. "He used to hole me like this..."

Rei smiled "But I'm not him."

Kai pulled back so he could see Rei. " Yeah, your right. Your.. stronger." He drew close to Rei, and touched his lips with his own. A soft, gentle, brief kiss. Kai pulled back, and laughed at the red blush of Rei's face.

"Rei, I better take you home. Your mother..." Kai was silenced as Rei pulled him bac to him.

"Can't she wait for a little longer? Please, Kai, kiss me again." Kai closed his eyes and smiled.

"No. You'll just be hurt if you stay close to me. And plus, we need to take him back." Kai nodded his head towards Brooklyn. Rei had almost forgot about him.

"Kai, I don't care if I'm hurt. I just want to be with you." Rei had never felt such strong feelings as he did now.

"But Rei..."

"No. I'll die without you." Kai sighed and drew close, and held Rei by the shoulders. "Are you sure this is what you really want?" Rei nodded, expectant. Kai sighed and pressed his soft lips to Rei's. The kiss was deep and long, and filled with muddled feeling. Rei didn't care about anything else anymore. He just cared about Kai.

* * *

Kai stood with Rei outside his house. They had took Brooklyn to his flat, and laid him on his couch. Kai had carried him there, as Rei was too weak. He had carried Rei afterwards on the way to his home.

Rei wore some of Kai's old clothes, a baggy white shirt and old denim jeans. He was tired to his very bones, and the pain seemed to have became a dull ache.

Kai held Rei by the shoulders and looked deep into his amber eyes. " Are you sure? I may hurt you, being the cold bastard that I am."

Rei laughed weakly. " No Kai, your the greatest thing in my life right now."

Kai smiled, but Rei could see the worry brhind it. "I guess now that you won't get anywere with your art."

Rei sighed "I guess..."

"But their is a way."

Kai cocked his head "How?"

"Just make sure your free tomorrow. Oh, here comes your mother. Better go."

Rei turned, and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Kai. And you bet I'll be free tomorrow!"

He turned and ran, raven hair streaming out behind him. Kai watched as his mother wrapped her arms around him, tears of relief dancing down her cheeks and into Rei's hair. Kai could see were he got his beauty from.

Kai turned away, back to the direction of his home. "Maybe" he said to himself "things will get better from here on."

* * *

Well, they have finally got together! But don't always think things will go well from now on... and Brooklyn got what he deserved. Hahahaha!

Kai: (panting) That... was.. amazing.

Rei: Oh, so you really like it?

Kai: Gah! No! You didn't hear me say that it was horrible! Horrible!

Rei: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (bursts out crying)

Kai: Oh, when will it end!

Wow. I got this up much quicker than I expected!

I hope you all liked it, because I enjoyed writing this one. Please read and leave rambly reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Cherry Blossom

The chapter's are coming quicker now that I have time off school! I've been looking forward to writing this for a LONG time, and it was the reason I started this story.

I hope all you lovely people will like it too!

I've also got another Rei/Kai fic up, Speechless, which I wrote a while ago and decided to put up. Also a song fic (kinda short, but quality over quantity!).

And after this, would you all like to see more Rei and Kai? Cause I've already got an idea for a new one heehee...

Anyway, on with the chappy!

* * *

**A Portrait of Two Lovers**

**Chapter 7: Under the Cherry Blossom**

Rei waited expectantly by his bedroom window, gazing and searching for the new holder of his heart, Kai. He had atempted to cover the bruises and scars as much to his ability, took painkillers as he still hurt in areas,had brushed his hair till it shone like raven feathers and wore a black vest with camo jeans over black boots. He wanted too look good for Kai, as beside Kai he thought he would feel insignificant and small, like someobsessed fan trailing a glamourous star. The wait felt like it went on for hours and hours, and Rei became more worried and confused. Would Kai return his passion then leave him waiting for more, or would he just tell him that he doesn't want him? No, Rei knew inside that Kai had given him his trust, had bared a raw wound that was still bleeding to him and Rei had helped to stop the flow even if it was temporary.  
As he stared bored and restless, he suddenly saw him and like a new sun he came, his hair blowing wispily about him, free and long. The warmth and light of the day came and Rei leapt with a cry of happiness and galloped down the stairs, and landed gracefully in the hallway like a cat. He saw his mother pass and she laughed light heartedly. Rei was glad to see her so happy, joyous. She just thought that Rei had found a new friend, and Rei wanted it that way. It would be too awkward.  
Twisting the bronze door handle he flung it open as Kai came down the pavement to his house, and Rei's heart leapt at the site of him.  
He looked so different, relaxed, his darkness tamed. Wearing a plain, loose white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans ripped at the knees and held up by a black belt, with a smile full of laughter and shine that it seemed as if he would explode with giggles of joy any second, casual but still beautiful. The darkness was still there but it was kept at bay by the new light. He looked so kind and welcoming that Rei forgot any shyness and on impulse ran down the pathway and thrown himself upon Kai, practically leaping like a kitten upon a ball of yarn. He feel upon Kai and they crashed in a sprawling heap on the floor, Rei upon Kai.  
Rei blushed as he realized what he ahd done and scrambled to sit up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried, sheking his head and arms frantically in embarassment.  
Kai pulled up his head. He looked suprised, then laughed, a sound like a fallen angel singing.  
Rei puffed up his face. "What?"  
"Just look at the way your sitting on me!" Rei looked down and screeched, leaping to his feet as if something sharp and hot had stabbed him in the rear end. He had been sitting upon Kai's crotch whileKai was lying down and he had been sitting up. Rei could only thank some higher power that he hadn't been seen and that his mom was busy.  
"Well, anyway, I thought you were gonna take me somwere?" Rei tried to hide his embarrasment at what he had just done. Kai got to his feet, and brushed himself off.  
"Well, we can't until you have all your paints and canvas, can we?" Kai smiled knowingly.  
Rei cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Hmm, why would I need that?"  
Kai touched Rei's face lgihtly. "You look so cute when you do that."  
"Um...I..." Rei turned to see if his mother was there but thank heavens she was still gone.  
"Haha. Well, go and get your stuff and you will find out why." Kai smirked secretively.  
"I hate suprises." Rei sighed and turned to his house, running through the door when he thought Kai couldn't see him and up the stairs, crashing into his room. Grabbing a black satchel that he normally used, he shoved in a wooden box which he used for his favourite paints and brushes, a medium sized canvas and a sketch pad, some bottles made forcarrying water, some tissues, thenhe done up his bags straps and flung it over his head on his shoulder, galloped down the stairs but stopped himself before Kai could see just how excited he really was. Opening the door calmly, he saw Kai smirklike he was up too something.  
And Rei was right. As soon as he had begun to walk down the path to him, Kai waved and burst into a run, jumping over Rei's gate. Rei blinked in disbelief, shouted goodbye to his mother and chased after him.  
'Is he insane! What the heck is he up to!' Rei's body was still quite sore and the way he was pushing his body blossomed new sores. But he soon began to get the strange feeling of deja-vu.  
'I can remember running down these paths before..'  
Kai turned his headas he was running and laughed, carefree. "You need to work out more!" It was like his true spirit had been released from the clawed talons of his past demons.  
Rei allowed himself to laugh too. He couldn't believe what had happened lately. He had fallen in love, been rejected, been beaten for it and been bought back into love again. It seemed unbelievable now he thought back on it, and it seemed unbelievable how much of a change Kai had gone through for today, but now it all seemedokay. His life would normally never have been this interesting, and he had matured through these events. And if these thing had never happened he would never have met Kai.  
Kai sped up and Rei knew were he was going. He was going to the cherry tree where they had first layed eyes upon one another. But he didn't notice the eyes that followed him and Kai.

* * *

Rei reached the awaiting pink branchs of the trees, and they seemed to reach out and greet him, waving a hello in the breeze. Kai was already there, waving lazily.  
Rei trusged up the hill and when he got to the top, collapsed onto the petal strewn grass.  
"How..can you..run that fast..and not be tired?" Rei panted. His legs felt like they were on fire, his bruisies screaming. Kai laughed and knelt down beside Rei, ruffling his hair.  
"Like I told you, you need to work out more. And maybe 'cause of the bag you were carrying, too?" Rei sighed.  
"Why did I have to bring this stuff, anyway?" He said, pulling the strap from around his neck and placing it beside him carefully. Kai stretched as he stood up like a long, graceful panther. A thought suddenly came to Rei of how beautiful it would be underneath his clothing, but he quickly shook it off.  
"You lost your painting, right?" Kai said. Rei still had one in his bedroom, but he wouldnt say that. He wanted to keep it for himself.  
"Ummm...yeah..." 'What was he getting at?'  
"Well, I seen it. And yes, it was amazing, but it seemed too dark and brooding, like my past was shinig through. I would like you to paint me as I am now."  
Rei should have known. It was so obvious. "But, we will be here for a while, and.." Deep down, Rei really wanted to do it.  
"I knew that already. And what?"  
"Well...whats the point? I mean, I'll never become somebody great now.. I'll just be a boy with dreams too high." Rei smiled sadly.  
"That's exactly the point! Draw this for me, Rei. It will be a symbol of our relationship.And maybe...I will get you noticed."  
"Really?" Rei instantly perked up.  
"Of course. We are both artists, aren't we? True art can never remain hidden. It will always strive to be free. That is what art does, Rei, it sets you free. It lets you fly, be it in colour or sound, art truly takes us from the mundane everyday world. That is why no artist goes unnoticed."  
Rei knew he was completely right.His decision was made.  
"Okay, Kai. For just those words, I'll paint the real you."

* * *

Kai was leaned against the hard bark of the tree, one leg outstretched, the other drawn up with his right arm leant upon it, the left arm limp at his side. His eyes were shut, and he was in a light sleep, a drifting day dream. This was how Rei was painting him. Sitting with his legs drawn up, the canvas resting on his kneesin a landscape position, his paints by his side with an open water bottle. He could already feel the life in his painting, could already feel its feel its first sighs of breathing, the first gasps of colour. His brush was the hand of God, bringing soul into all, casting the magic of life with each stroke. Should one go wrong, he would be dead, the creation frozen in its birth. But Rei would never let that happen. He poured all of his concentration into the brush, and there he began to be born. Rei was immersed, like he had been dipped into a pool of wealth and when he returned, gasping for breath, it was done. Kai was born upon his canvas.  
How long must they have sat there? The day was begining to dim when Rei came out of his colouful dream.  
He set down his paint brush with a sigh. "Kai, it's finished. You don't need to sit like that any more."  
No reply. His eyes were still shut, and his breathing had become deep. "He's..asleep?"  
Looking around to make sure nobody was looking, he crawled up to Kai and knelt in front of him. Kai' silken hair covered his shuttered eyes and Rei lifted it out of the way. He blushed when he saw how lovely Rei looked as he slept. "He's like an angel..." he whispered, and as those words left his mouth, Kai's eyes opened, hazy with sleep. Rei didn't move. Kai's eyes were hazy with sleep, filled with the tears that form in your eyes when you have been woke in you sleep.  
"Rei... are you done?" he yawned. "And why are you sitting there?"  
Rei swallowed. "Y-yes I wanted to wake you up to tell you..."  
Kai smiled in a daze. "Let me see."  
Rei twisted around and picked up the canvas. He held it carefully as it was still wet.  
"Here you go... hope its okay." Rei handed it shyly.Kai took it cautiously as if handling a child, and watched as emotions of awe and approval flicker in his eyes. Rei felt shy and worried slightly about what he would think of it.  
Eventually, Kai looked up, setting Rei's worried mind to rest. "It's perfect." Kai smiled.Rei felt as if he could melt at that smile. "You really did capture the real me. Thank you." Rei sighed in relief. "But.." Rei's heart froze.  
"But what?"  
"I never thought I was this good looking!" Rei laughed. He thought it was actually something bad.  
"But we've got to let it dry. So, what do you say 'bout sitting up here with me 'till it does? The stars will be coming out soon." A dreamy look came to Kai's face.  
"Of-of course!" Rei jumped up. "I.. mean yes." He didn't want to sound to eager. Kai chuckle,. and placing his arms round Rei, drew him in closer. Rei felt his body, strong yet soft, against him.  
"Let us stay like this..." Kai lifted Rei's face by his chin to him. "Let me kiss you."  
Shyly, Rei touched his lips to Kai's, but Kai held his head with one of his hands and turned it into a long kiss. The tree semed to smile down on their love, and shed petals upon them. A scene so beautiful if any artist had seen it they would instantly want to paint it.  
But in the calm eye of the storm of their love, they never noticed the two people that had watched them from afar. A male and female, the boy tall with a blaze of long red hair and the girl with a softer flame of orange hair that flowed long around her like a halo. Both were pretty, with the same features and same emerald eyes. You could easily see that they were brothers and sisters.  
"Hiraku...is that him? Alive?" she asked again, sadly. The boy shook his head.  
"No. No matter how much they look alike, ther could never be another Hiraku. But..."  
The boy tightened his fist angrily. "But it was Kai's fault he has gone...and he doesn't even care... he just goes and gets another!"  
Tears began to leave a trail down his cheeks. His sister, worried try to put her arms around him to comfort him but he shrugged her off.  
"I will never forgive him for this...he's gonna pay."

* * *

Yay! I really loved writing that chappy. And does the trouble end for Kai and Rei? Well, not yet thats for sure.

Kai: Oh for f sake, you'll never stop making any trouble for us will you?

Me: Nope. It's fun.

Kai: Sadomasochist.

Me: Rei? You know what to do.

Rei: Yay (kitty jumps on Kai and harrases)

Me: Thats what you get lalala.

Please leave reviews!


	8. Authors note

I'm discontinuing this story and all my others.

Thanks for all who have read, I really appreaciate it! .

I have a new account, pen name Lynzzz, but I'm gonna stop this one.

Thanks again! See ya! xox


End file.
